


Date Night

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff with feelings, Television Watching, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Bruce and Selina sit on the couch, watch a movie, and talk about marriage while trying not to fall asleep.





	Date Night

Most people would assume that date night with Bruce Wayne would involve fancy restaurants or going to a horse race or something rich people did. But for Selina it usually involved sitting on the couch cuddling and enjoying a classic movie that Selina had never seen but Bruce had seen about fifty times and still somehow enjoyed.

In her opinion, it was perfect. It was the kind of casual intimacy they both needed.

“She could have just stolen the medal.” Selina quipped, her eyes half lidded and tiredness soaking into her voice as she let her head fall against Bruce’s shoulder.

“She kind of did.” Bruce chuckled, sounding equally tired.

It was a miracle either of them was awake.

The movie continued, the child killing a couple more people and the mother beginning to figure it out. Neither Selina or Bruce were paying much attention despite their eyes being on the television. There was something in the air that wasn’t being said and they could both feel it. It was the reason they hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

Selina pursed her lips, her fingers wrapping slightly tighter around Bruce’s arm. “Hey Bruce?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think we should get married?”

Bruce stayed silent for a moment. “Do you want to?”

Now it was Selina staying silent. She wasn’t sure. She had thought about it multiple times but she had never come to a conclusion. Being tied down was one of the things she hated most in this world and marriage was the ultimate symbol of being tied down. Yes, she knew that being married to Bruce wouldn’t truly tie her down but she couldn’t help but worry.

“I’m not sure.” She finally responded. “What about you?”

Bruce sighed in a way that seemed like he was letting out all the stress he had been holding in all day. “I’m not sure either.”

The two once again sat in silence, still staring at the television.

“Let’s wait then. We have time.” Selina said, closing her eyes and relaxing her grip on Bruce’s arm.

Both of them knew that they didn’t exactly have all the time in the world like other couples. Their line of work made it hard to have a long life span. But at the same time, they both knew what she meant. They didn’t have to decide it at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they're watching is The Bad Seed.


End file.
